A Night At The Cullens House
by Chibidarknekoangel
Summary: Ever wonder what the Cullens do all night? Well when Bella is invited to stay the night at the Cullens house she finds out some interesting things her Vampire family dones to pass the time,as she tries to stay awake herself.Real 2nd chapter up'
1. Coffee?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish i did...but...so my dismay...i don't...cries under bed

* * *

I was so excited. This was going to be the first night I had ever spent at the Cullen's. And it wasn't easy either. Charlie was about to explode when I first asked. I had tried to remind him I was 18 and was allowed to make my own decisions. Then he reminded me that I lived under HIS roof. Finally after Alice finally convinced him that she would make sure Edward and I behaved ourselves, and that I'd sleep with her, Charlie finally agreed.

I smiled at Edward, who was in the drivers' seat. He's face almost hidden by the darkness; I could only see what the dash board light revealed to me. His eyes were beautiful liquid gold. They was Concentrated on the road to my relief. We were going about 90. I didn't like it, but Alice insisted. Alice was sitting in the back seat, talking to me about a future shopping trip that, she had plan for us. Something that I was not excited about, or really interested in. Only the sound of Edward's pleasant-sounding laughter brought me back the real world.

"Alice, One day Bella's going to go insane from all this shopping." He acknowledged her.

Alice groaned at him.

"Bella, you like to shop with me don't you?" She asked me from the shadows of the back seat, enjoying; putting me in the spot light.

"I…well...uh…sure…."I lied, as sunken into my seat, blushing of embarrassment.

Alice and Edward both started to laugh at me. This didn't help my blush.

Edward then wrapped one of his cold, marble like arms around me, and pulled me close.

Laying my head on his chest, I was caged in this position.

"Don't worry…"-he whispered as he laid his head on mine-"I won't let Alice get you." He promised. Tighten his hold on me.

"I heard that." Alice Giggled.

Before I knew it…I was getting the dazzling feeling again. He's cologne was so much potent this close. I tired to look up at him. He's eyes were still on the road, but I could feel his cold breathe on the back of my neck, the feeling made shivers shoot down my spin. The dash board started to have doubles; I closed my eyes and inhaled deep, making myself worst.

"Bella?" Alice voice came out of nowhere making me jump.

"Humm?" was the only way I could answer.

"May I ask...why on earth have you bought coffee?" she asked.

I could hear her going threw my bag.

Edward answered for me.

"Isn't it obvious…Bella desires to stay up with us," I could hear him grin growing on his face as he explained my plain.


	2. What I Get Myself Into?

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight…but when evil mutants bunnies rule the world…I will…I will.

Anyway, Last on A Night at the Cullen's.

"_May I ask...why on earth have you bought coffee?" she asked._

_I could hear her going threw my bag._

_Edward answered for me._

"_Isn't it obvious…Bella desires to stay up with us," I could hear him grin growing on his face as he explained my plan. _

Alice giggled and zipped my bag back up.

"Bella you'll never be able to stay up with us. I mean its 8 o'clock and you're already falling asleep, and we haven't even arrived yet." She explained.

"N-no I'm not asleep…." I muttered. "Just dizzy." I explained with a slier in my voice. My breathe, was so uneasy, it made my words sound even more bizarre.

Edward chuckled and Alice made a little snigger, Edward then kissed the crown of my head and released me from his grasp.

I opened my eyes and sat back in my seat still lightheaded. I laid my burning red face against the cold car window. My warm breathe made fog become visible on the window. I closed me eyes again, until the faint feel vanished.

When I was able to breathe again. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"You know what Alice; I stayed up longer the one night before." I reminded her.

When Alice and I had gone to Roman. I stayed up for 3 days. Of course, my body was running on adrenalin, coke, the will to see Edward again. Alice sat up and pocked her head in between the front seats of the Volvo.

"Well, maybe you'll surprise me the evening. But if you do decide to go to sleep I'll be the first to know." She made clear to me; as she smirked.

Just then, we were pulling up to the house the head light flashed over the white house then Edward stopped the car. Alice and Edward where out of the car in a flash, and Edward was of course at my door. He opened the door for me with my favor smug smile on his lips. I reminded myself to breathe before I stepped out of the car.

"I have your bag Bella." Alice informed me, as she held my dark blue bag up.

I nodded a thank you to her, as Edward icy arm wrapped around my waist.

We walk side by side to the huge door. Alice opened the enormous white door and in a flicker was standing next to her breathe taking family. I looked over the snow pale faces and wondered…what I get myself in too?

Carlisle and Esme both wear magnificent smiles. Alice, as always was overexcited, in her hands, my bag and a brown bag. I wondered for a second; what could be in her bag? Then I felt a gaze on me, looked a little pass Alice to see Rosalie glaring at me. Are eyes locked, for a few seconds before I had to break away from the spin-chilling glance. I looked to her side of course Emmett was next to her, his huge figure made him look out of place. Jasper stood a little away from his face, I could on see half of her body. He's dark figure was looking off, I wondered what was he thinking. Esme walks forward to me and light pecked my cheek.

"Hello, Bella." She smiled. " We have a wonderful night planed for you."

* * *

_Eh im so sorry guys for my stupid mistake' it happens anyway this is the real 2nd chapter so enjoy it's short but i know but don't worry it'll get better._


End file.
